


Ever an Elf of the Greenwood

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas/Reader.</p><p>The Reader is an Elf of the Greenwood, married to the prince. She gets good news, but it doesn't end well for Legolas.</p><p>Sad ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever an Elf of the Greenwood

You had found out this morning. You had been feeling sick for over a week now, to the point where you couldn't leave your chambers. You head throbbed, and you felt nauseous almost all the time. Legolas had been worried about all the time you were spending holed up in your shared rooms, and urged you to visit the healers. Your husband would worry over the simplest things. A cut on your hand from sword practice with his brother? A salve delivered to your rooms by a servant. A bruise from a fall? A massage later at night when the two of you were alone.

This was different, though. You could  _feel_  it. Elves rarely got sick, this was something new. You agreed to Legolas's demand that you visit the healers come morning.

You had gone, forcing yourself out of bed. Once you got yourself moving, and thrown up in your chamber pot, you felt a little better. You dressed in one of your long silvery gowns that Legolas had had made for you on your wedding night. It had simple, elegant embroidery about the sleeves and neckline. It was one of your favorite dresses, even if you seldom wore them. The dress would suit today because of its very simple, loose design. If you needed to run for a chamber pot, you would be able to.

The healer had delivered the news in joy. The kind young elf had been very happy for you, the prince's wife. Her soft blue eyes had sparkled as she spoke. There was joy to be had in the news that Prince Legolas would have an heir, should any ill befall him.

You had laughed and smiled, overjoyed. You knew he wanted this, and you wanted it as well. It would mean less trips into the forest, less patrols with the Guard, but that was all well. You would have a little son or daughter to occupy your time from now on.

The sound of the door opening smoothly signaled Legolas's arrival. The sound of armor coming off and finding its way to the floor made you tsk. You loved Legolas, but he could be very disorganized.

You turned the corner, finding your husband standing in the antechamber of your rooms. Tree roots crawled their way up the clay wall, forming intricate patterns that would be near impossible to replicate. A few ornate chairs were set in a semi-circle around a free standing fireplace off to the side of the room. On the other side there was an old, dark wooden desk with papers piled high. Even Princes had paperwork.

Legolas smiled at you, the smile that would melt your anger when you fought. His green eyes sparkled in the low light. He was wearing a light green tunic with dark drown trousers. His armor lay on the ground next to him, but he still had on one bracer. He opened his arms and you met his embrace, nestling your head in his shoulder. He would be here for you, whatever happened.

You pulled away after a moment. "Put your armor away, meleth." You scolded gently, swatting his shoulder. "Then we need talk"

He raised an eyebrow questioningly, put went about putting his amour away. You walked smoothly over to the chairs and took a seat in one, letting the warmth of the well contained fire wash over you. 

Legolas finished with his armor and walked nimbly over to you, taking the seat next to you. You pulled you feet underneath you, calming your gradually fraying nerves. You had walked into this joyfully and not very worries about weather or not Legolas would want children now. Time wasn't a worry for Elves, but with Smaug lurking in Erebor? You suddenly became worried.

You felt Legolas's hand over yours as he leaned to look in your eyes, concern painted on his face. You gave him a small smile before you began.   
  


"Legolas..." You paused, composing yourself. You pushed away the worry and the fear, leaving only the happiness. "Legolas, I'm pregnant. The healers, they said I'm about two weeks along. It's why I've been sick lately."  You made yourself smile, for his sake. 

As you spoke, Legolas's face brightened. His grin almost split his face in two. Those beautiful green eyes shined with his delight. He stood up and picked you up, holding your shoulder and knees bridal style. He smiled at you warmly, and your own smile grew larger. He reassured you, comforted you.

"This is wonderful news, meleth." He said before he planted a kiss on your forehead. His lips made their way down the side of your face and down your neck. You laughed as he walked over to your bedroom, kicking the door open gently. He laid you down on the bed and slid in next to you.

You propped your head up on your hand and watched as he gently stroked your stomach. Legolas's eyes were filled with wonder. He smiled still, bright as the forest he was named for. 

"You're happy with this, then? I wasn't sur-"

He cut you off before you could finish. "Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be? You're going to have our child! Assuming, of course, you want this as well?" He left the question open, allowing you to answer as you wished.

"I was more worried you wouldn't be, Legolas." You found yourself rubbing your stomach unconsciously. Legolas's nimble fingers wrapped around yours, squeezing gently.

"Then we do this together."

~

Legolas sat alone in his rooms. His now, he was alone in the world again. The rooms were dark, he hadn't bothered to light any candles. His hair was tangled and untended, and his once beautiful eyes, the ones she had loved so much, were red and bloodshot from his tears.

He had never thought, never even considered, that he would lose her. He had always thought that she would make it through her pregnancy, giving birth to a little boy. The healers had said it would be a boy.

 His father had told him. The midwives hadn't let Legolas in to the birthing room, since they had been expecting a hard labor. Oh, how he had paced. He hadn't left the doorway, worried out of his mind. She always had scolded him for his worry, now was no different. 

The sounds from the room had silenced. He could hear only the low murmur of voices and the patter of running feet. His wife's cries were silent, and there was no screams of a newborn elfling. He had pounded on the door, demanded to be let in, but they weren't hearing it. The head midwife had called for a Guard to take him back to his rooms.

Legolas had woken to the sight of his father sitting quietly at the foot of the bed. Thranduil was reading an old book, eyes flickering over the pages. 

"Father, what's happened? Where is my wife?" Legolas's tone grew rushed and frantic as he came back to consciousness. His eyes darted around the room, looking for any sign of her presence.

Thranduil closed his book and stood, placing it on the chair he vacated. He walked over to the side of the bed, placing a hand on his son's tense shoulder.

"Legolas, ion, she..." he hesitated, not wanting to be to harsh or cold. "She didn't make it, ion. The infant perished shortly after. I am so sorry, Legolas." Thranduil spoke softly, wrapping his arms around his distraught son.

Legolas pounded his fists against his fathers chest, screaming his grief. Thranduil stayed with his son for a while, and none dared pull him away. Legolas cried himself hoarse, reduced to silent sobs of agony. He eventually threw his father out, wanting to be alone with his grief. He had clutched that silvery dress she had like so much to his chest, running his fingers over the fabric and knowing he would never she her in it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sindarin:
> 
> Ion: Son  
> Meleth: love
> 
> Based off: http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/73310019420/could-you-please-do-an-imagine-what-legolas-would-do


End file.
